The aforesaid earlier patent application relates to a novel roller skating accessory to be used by a wearer of in-line roller skates. The disclosure of that application is incorporated herein for purposes of explanation, by reference thereto.
The accessory of the aforesaid patent application is essentially a wheel or a set of wheels which can be attached to various parts of the body of the skater wearing an in-line skate, to enable heretofore impossible ways of roller skating, and to provide additional rolling surfaces on the body of the wearer for increased safety. Thus the accessory of the earlier invention can be worn on any part of the body, such as the knee, lower arm, palms, helmet, etc. The accessory can also be attached to the paws of a skating animal such as for towing or accompaniment by a skaters
The wheeled skating accessory can also be attached to the body of a toy skater, but the aforesaid patent application, however does not feature all ways and forms of making toys with such roller skating accessories.